Voldemort and harry love Story
by HetaliaLover16
Summary: Harry and voldermort catch up on some fun Rated M for Lime/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"How am I gonna tell ginny she wont let me go she knows what voldermor…. I mean the one that can't be named is like and I don't what to risk her coming I mean its are wedding next week and all"

"Come on harry ill look after her just tell her" said Ron with a great smile on his face.

"Ron, obviously your gonna look after her shes your sister you dimwit"

"Oh yeah I thought she was your girlfriend"said Ron with a confused face .

"Oooooo she Is my girlfriend ron why why tyou so stupid?"

"I thought she was my sister oooo im soo confused is she my sister or your girlfriend"shouted Ron close to tears.

"Right Ron she is your sister and my girlfriend ok ddooo you unnddeeerstaand meeee" I said getting slightly angry but chuckling at his stupidity.

"Oohhh that makes sense now… wait your dating my sister?" said Ron with shock

*sigh* "Yes Ron for 3 years now" I said as if he was stupid… well he kinda is

"Huuuhhh COOOOLLL WERE GONNA BE BROTHERS"said Ron jumping up and down

"uh I need a icecream." I really really needed one I feel like im dealing with a two year old

"ICEEECREEAAAMMMM YUMMY DUMMY IN MA TUMMY WOWOOO!"

"UMMM Ron wheres the icecream"

"ummm I don know"

"Ron did you eat the icecream"

"Maaybe or maybe not." Said ron trying his best to look innocent

"Ron"

"yess J"

"why have you got icecream on your nose"

"Um well that's umm….. BYYYEEE"

"RRRROOOONNN"

Uh sometimes I hate Ron

"Whats he done now" I heard Hermione say as Ron left the room

"Ate all my icecream L" I said in distress

"Hermione could I tell you something"

"sure harry anything… anything at all a question anythingJ" said Hermione creepily

"Umm well volder… I mean the one that cant be named has sent me a invitation to go to him and if I don't go he said he will kill all my friends"

"Just go you've done loads of fights with him in the past"

"No I cant ginny will kill me she Just wont let me go I don't know if I should tell her I don't want to lie but arr why is life difficuilt"

"Just tell her every girl hates a liarJ"

"ok right…"

"Harry Potter my sexy munchkin what are you talking about are you talk about are lovely FUN last night"said ginny blinking her eyelashes

At that moment Hermione left the room in shock :o

"Umm yes well no….. Ginny I need to tell you something"

"Yes anything" said ginny pulling me closer to her

"Well heres the point, me and the one that cant be named has sent me a invitation to go to him and if I don't go he said he will kill all my friends and family so I need to go you cant try and stop me and ii….."

"….Shhh calm down harry of course you can go I know how strong and brave you are and I trust you to come back saying you've defeated himJ"

"WOW that was easier than I thought" I said relived

I cant actually believe she is letting me go woow she's changed overnight

"When are you going"

"tomorrow"

"OK I ATE THE ICECREAM" Screamed Ron crying his eyes out

….

The next day

"Okay im going now" I said wondering what the hell is gonna happen

"I'll miss you soooo much harry I wove you waaaaaaaaaaaaa" cryed ron

"Its ok im coming back"

"Bye harry how am I gonna survive without you" whimpered ginny

"Come on guys im not even going for a day …Man up"

"Ok bye " they all say together

…


	2. Chapter 2

Right, 132 acres road. Wow I never knew he had a house. I wonder why he invited me hmmmmmmm.

10 seconds later.

"WOW Voldermort hasn't got a house hes got a MANSION aaaaaaaaaaammmaaazzziinngg" I shouted not realising it came out my mouth

"Hello potter"said voldermort

I turned around slowly "hellllooo. lets get this over with you wanta fight ill give ya one we all know whos gonna win mmmeeee" I said while reaching in my back pocket to grab my wand "sh*t wheres my wand"

"You looking for this" said voldermort holding both are wands

"f*ck when did you get that"

"Simples J , now I haven't bought you here for a fight ive been wanting to do this for a very very long time" said voldermort with a mischievous smile on his face

"ummm….."

"Follow me"

He lead me to his amazing bedroom and locked the door behind him

"Wow this place is amazing" I said in utter shock

Suddenly voldermort pointed his wand and me and zap

I stood there naked I couldn't believe what was happening he did the same to him self and I knew what was coming I tried as hard as I could to bash the door down voldermort just stood there laughing.

I gave up on the door and tried the window there is no point theres no way out… voldermort came up to me pushed me on the bed he grabbed my lemon. I felt this tingly sensation run through my body his lips pressed violently against mine…

The next day

"Wake up sleepy head"

"WOW, Voldy last night, that was amazing"

"I know its my specialty"

"we should do this more often"

"Yeah deafently harry your quite good at it yourself"

"Wow I never thought I would say this but voldy will you got out with me."

"NO"

"what?" I was so confused why did he say no?

"I said no cause I want to ask…." He bent down on one knee "….Harry will you Marry me?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YES YES YESSSSS!"

"Wow my fluffy bunny it looks like were getting married" said voldy in a sweet kind voice

"Wait I need to cancel mine and ginnys wedding first you do it wayyy better than her

"I know I do … you should go and break her heart now"

"Yeeaaahhh ok im going now byee voldy"

"Bye my sexy fluffy bunny"

"Bye my smecial(pronounced smesh-all) voldy boldy"

…..


	3. Chapter 3

"HARRRRYYYY my sexy mu…"screamed Ginny

"Sssshhh Ginny theres something I need to tell you!"  
"What ….."

"Well heres the point. When I went to fight voldy uumm I mean the one that cant be named."  
"Yeah"  
"Well we had such a amazing time"

"Ooookaayyy. Soooooo"

"Ginny im engaged."

"Duuhhh your engaged to me ya dimwit"  
"No im engaged to voldy"

"WHATTTTT *Slap* WWWHHHYYYY WWHHHYYYYY"

"Yeah im gay now he is the best"

Ron ran over "Harry im gay….What does gaayyy mean."

"Ron your to young to understand"

"But Im older than you"

"Not in the brain though"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Geeeezzz Ginny calm down just because I don't know what gay means doesn't mean ya have to cry"

"Shut up ron"

"God, take a chill pill mun"

"Leave me alone Harry Snotter"

"Fine…..Crybaby"

"Im not crying im im just peeing through my eyes… and I never realy liked you anyway cause .. cause im going out with.. Draco yeah im going out with draco"

"Who said my name."

"Oh ginny did she said shes going out with you"

"Yeah she is now….. MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAA"

"Uuuummm Draccoo"

"Let me show were you'll be living and sleeping J"

"Rooooonn Help"

"OH OH OOKKKAAYY UM Draco what does gaayyy mean"  
"Its a boy that loves another boy."

"ooooooooohhhh harry is gaayya harry is gaaya harrys gaaayyy lol"

"HARRY is there something you need to tell me!"

"DUMBLEDORE yeah there is im marrying voldemort your invited to the wedding tell everyone everyones coming"

"WHAAAAAAT your marrying voldemort OH well I knew he would get you one day im going to find something to wear J"

…..


End file.
